monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zizania
|row2 = |row3 =636 |raritycolor = metal|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}Ever since this beast of alien origin appeared on Earth, different teams of monsters have been trying to contain its lethal attacks. Every time someone finds a way to control Zizania, it changes its behavior and becomes even more terrifying. Stats and Information |stamina = 140|book = |relic = |power = 3619|life = 35577|speed = 3454|trait0 = |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 70|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = self: |Default1 Name = Roses are Red|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 20|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Violent and Dead|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Stinging Nettle|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 30|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 1|Group1a Stamina = 21|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Flore From Outer Space|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 40|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 1|Group1b Stamina = 22|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Metal Plant|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 20|Group1c Accuracy = 90|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 28|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Carnivorous Plant|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 40|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 2|Group2a Stamina = 38|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Alien Spores|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 45|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 1|Group2b Stamina = 26|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2b Text = self, before damage: after damage: after damage, self: remove link=Pierce|Pierce: Skills will pierce through defensive status effects (Evasion, Mirrors, Shields, Taunts, Area Dodge...) (2 turns)|Group2c Name = Unnatural Growth|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 100|Group2c Cooldown = 3|Group2c Stamina = 30|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Sprout of Decay|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 30|Group3a Accuracy = 90|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 25|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Poisoned Thorn|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 50|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 1|Group3b Stamina = 26|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3b Text = self, before damage: after damage: self, after damage: remove link=Pierce|Pierce: Skills will pierce through defensive status effects (Evasion, Mirrors, Shields, Taunts, Area Dodge...) (2 turns)|Group3c Name = Sharp Petals|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 60|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 1|Group3c Stamina = 20|Group3c Warmup = 0|Group3c Text = |Group4a Name = Ultimate Flytrap|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 55|Group4a Accuracy = 95|Group4a Cooldown = 2|Group4a Stamina = 45|Group4a Warmup = 0|Group4a Text = |Group4b Name = The Rooting|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 0|Group4b Accuracy = 100|Group4b Cooldown = 3|Group4b Stamina = 35|Group4b Warmup = 1|Group4b Text = |Group4c Name = Nano Spores|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 40|Group4c Accuracy = 90|Group4c Cooldown = 2|Group4c Stamina = 30|Group4c Warmup = 0|Group4c Text = |Group4d Name = Thorns Out|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 65|Group4d Accuracy = 95|Group4d Cooldown = 2|Group4d Stamina = 29|Group4d Warmup = 0|Group4d Text = self, before damage: after damage: }} Trivia *First monster to have the Pierce status effect. *Skills reference different types of plants: **Ultimate Flytrap - Venus flytrap **Stinging nettle Category:Legendary Metal